listfandomcom-20200216-history
All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office
The All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office are: 2000s *2009 - Pazhassi Raja(Biggest Malayalam Record Breaker Hit, 55 crores), 2 Harihar Nagar ( Mega Blockbuster Hit, nearly 20 crores), Chatambinadu(Mega hit, 15 crores),Ivar Vivahitharayal, Puthiya Mukham (Super Hit - Prithviraj becomes superstar), Passenger(super hit), Bhramaram(Hit), Paleri Manikyam ( Hit), Loud Speaker (Hit). *2008 - Twenty:20 (Blockbuster record breaking hit, 33 crores ),Annan Thambi(Second biggest gross of 2008, 26 cores),Veruthe Oru Bharya (super Hit), Madampi(hit),. *2007 - Mayavi( Biggest grosser of 2007, 21 crores),Katha Parayumbol( second biggest grosser 2007, Mega hit), Hallo(Super hit) ,Chocolate, Vinodayathra, Arabikatha *2006 - Classmates - recordbreaker hit, Rasathanthram, Thuruppu Gulan (mega hit), Vadakkumnathan, Thanmathra,(Super hit),Big B (Super Hit),Karuthapakshikal, Keerthichakra(Mega hit) *2005 -Rajamanikyam (the biggest malayalam history recordbreaker hit, 27 crores), Udayananu Tharam((Mega hit), Bharathchandran I.P.S.(Mega hit), Achuvinte Amma, Chanthupottu, Naran(Mega hit),Rapakal(super hit),Thomanum makalum(Super hit) *2004 - Sethuramiyer cbi ( Top Grosser 2004, Mega hit), 4 the people(Super hit), Kaazhcha (Record Breaker), Vesham(super hit, record in calicut 80 Lakhs gross) *2003 - Chronic Bachelor(record breaker hit), Balettan (record breaker hit),C.I.D. Moosa(Mega hit), Manassinakkare, Thilakkam, Swapnakoodu *2002 - Meesa Madhavan (record breaker-Rise of Dileep as Superstar), Kunjikoonan, Kalyanaraman, Nammal *2001 -Ravanaprabhu (Mega hit), Ee Parakkum Thalika (Super hit), *2000 -Narasimham (record breaker hit ), Thenkasi Pattanam (Mega Hit),Valyettan(Mega Hit, 100 days in 5 centers), Dada Sahib (super hit, 125 days in Malabar) 1990s *1999 - Pathram, Friends, Niram, Aakasha Ganga, Vasanthiyum Lakshmiyum Pinne Njaanum, Thachiledathu Chundan (56 cores gross) - Kalabhavan Mani rise to prominence, *1998 - Harikrishnans, Oru Maravathoor Kanavu (Mega hit), Summer in Bethlahem, Punjabi House(mega hit) *1997 - Aaraam Thampuran - Mega Hit, Chandralekha - record breaker hit, Aniyathi Pravu (record breaker Hit - Kunchacko Boban becomes over night Star), Lelam, Varnapakittu, My Dear Kuttichathan, Janadhipathyam, *1996 - Kala Pani, Thooval Kottaram, Sallapam, Desadanam *1995 Sphadikam (mega hitt), Manthrikam, Mazhayethum Munpe (150 days, super hit), Oru Abhibhashakante Case Diary (SuperHit, 100 days) *1994 - Thenmavin Kombathu (Mega Hit), Commissioner (film) (Mega Hit)- rise of Suresh Gopi as super star, Kabuliwala, Kashmeeram,Minnaram *1993 - Manichitrathazhu - record breaker hit Devaasuram (Mega Hit), Ekalavyan, Butterflies, Jackpot (Mega Hit), Aakashadhooth, Meleparambil Aanveedu (record breaker Hit-Rise of Jayaram as Star) *1992 - Yodha,, Vietnam Colony, Advaitham, Kamaladhalam, *1991 - Kilukkam (All Time Blockbuster Hit), Godfather (record breaker & All Time Blockbuster),,Inspector Balram(mega Hit), Bharatham mega hit, Ente Sooryaputhrikku, Abimanyu *1990 - Samrajyam(Record breaker hit,mega hit) His Highness Abdullah, In Harihar Nagar (Record Breaker Blockbuster - Rise of Mukesh and Jagadeesh as Stars), Aey Auto, Indrajaalam, Kottayam Kunjachan(mega hit), No.20 Madras Mail, Kalikkalam(mega hit), Thalayanamanthram, Lal Salam 1980s *1989 - [[Kireedom(mega hit), Naaduvazhikal, Ramji Rao Speaking , Nair Saab (mega Hit), Vadakku Nooki Yanthram - Sreenivasan rise to prominence *1988 -, Chitram(Second biggest grosser in kerala ), Aaryan, Vaishaali *1987 -Irupathaam Nootanduhit), Nadodikatu *1986 - , [[Rajavinte Makan](record breaker hit- Mohanlal raise as Super star), Thalavattam(Super hit),Gandhinagar 2nd street, T.P.Balagopalan M.A. *1985 - Ee shabdham Innathe Shabdam (150 days, Mega hit),yathra (200 days, record breaker), noketha dhoorath kannum nattu, Kathodu Kathoram,Vartha,Eran Santhya,EE Thanalil Ithiri Neram,Kandu Kandarinnu, *1984 - Athirathram (Biggest grosser),Sandharbham (Record gross, Family mega hit) ,Adiyozhukkukal,kaanamarayath, my dear kuttichathan,Ithiri poove chuvanna poove, *1983 - Aa Ratri(Record breaker Block Buster- Mammootty become superstar, 150 days in history of Malayalam film),Koodevide, Ente Maamaatti Kuttiyammakku, Aattakalasham, Thaalam thettiya thaarattu *1982 - Padayotam,Yavanika,Poo viriyum Pulari,Ina *1981 - Trishna,Kolilakkam,Attimari,Mela *1980 -Angaadi(Blockbuster), Manjil Virinja Pookkal(Super hit- Shankar makes debut as hero and becomes overnight Superstar),Vilkkanundu swapnagal 1970s *1979 - Kummatty *1978 - Thampu *1977 - Kanchana Seeta *1976 - *1975 - *1974 - Uttarayanam *1973 - Nirmalyam *1972 - Suyamvaram *1971 - *1970 - 1960s *1969 - *1968 - *1967 - *1966 - *1965 - Chemmeen *1964 - *1963 - *1962 - *1961 - Kandam Bacha Coat was the first Malayalam film in colour. *1960 - 1950s *1959 - *1958 - *1957 - *1956 - *1955 - Newspaper Boy *1954 - Neelakkuyil *1953 - *1952 - *1951 - Jeevithanouka *1950 - 1940s *1949 - *1948 - *1947 - *1946 - *1945 - *1944 - *1943 - *1942 - *1941 - *1940 - 1930s *1939 - *1938 - Balan was the first talkie in Malayalam. *1937 - *1936 - *1935 - *1934 - *1933 - Marthanda Varma *1932 - *1931 - *1930 - 1920s *1929 - *1928 - Vigathakumaran was the first silent feature film subtitled in Malayalam. *1927 - *1926 - *1925 - *1924 - *1923 - *1922 - *1921 - *1920 - References External links *Rajamanickam at Internet Movie Database * *Official website * * Category:Malayalam-language films ml:മലയാളചലച്ചിത്രം